Garnet
---- *Eve *Zeve *Reece |nickname = *Our birthstone *Sweet heart |type = Hybrid |gender = Female A.I |eye = Pink |attire = Heart Stone Ion Cannon |alignment = Good |likes = *Butterflies. *Flowers. *Helping others. *Singing. *Being with her parents. *Racing. *Staying out of trouble. |dislikes = *Being excluded. *Getting her birthstone dirty. *Being laughed at by other bots. *Getting into trouble. *Being yelled at. |skills = *Flight }} ''Garnet Madison is the Daughter of Wall-E and Eve. She is a Hybrid Eve probe due to being created by Wall-E and Eve.'' Background Appearance Garnet is a Navy-blue colored Eve Probe. She has a red heart on her chest and has pink eyes. Garnet also uses an Ion Cannon but for self-defense or if danger is nearby. Personality Garnet is a cheery and kind-hearted bot who cares for others. She is loyal to her parents but can be stubborn sometimes. She is also known to be smart and open minded. Because of how smart she is, she is a fast learner for the most part. She also has '''Astraphobia '''but she is able to get treatment when she was younger. Relationships Wall-E Wall-E is Garnet's father. Garnet likes to watch "Hello Dolly" with her father and enjoys playing with Wall-E while Eve's doing errands. Wall-E is always there for Garnet when she's sad, scared or hurt. Eve Eve is Garnet's mother. Garnet enjoys Eve's company at the time and they like to fly together. Garnet was, however, able to activate and deactivate her gun thanks to Eve teaching her the basics and how to fight enemies. Eve is always there for Garnet when she's sad, scared or hurt. Zeve Zeve is Garnet's self-proclaimed "Aunt". Garnet enjoys spending time with Zeve when Wall-E and Eve are busy at the Axiom. Garnet enjoys hanging out with Zeve due to a lot of unknown reasons. Garnet loves to fly around with Zeve a lot because it's fun to do flight rounds with her. Reece Reece is Garnet's self-proclaimed "uncle". Garnet always keeps her distance from Reece due to reasons unknown and occasionally hangs out with him and Zeve. Garnet always wants to talk about racing that she does during her free time and working on her aim with her gun. Wall-Z Before Garnet met Wall-Z, Garnet was taking pictures of butterflies and bumped into him while she was observing animal behavior. Garnet loves talking about things that she and Wall-Z like to do during their free time such as racing just for fun and sometimes do flight rounds. Garnet sometimes talks to Wall-Z about flowers and butterflies and how pretty they look. Paul Garnet cared so much about Paul because of her crush on him. Garnet learned really quickly about relationships due to the fact about her being a fast learner. Garnet always likes hanging out with Paul due to her singing keeping bad soldier bots away by singing a song that she likes. Garnet's singing repels bad soldier bots because her birthstone heart protects her by glowing. One of the things that Garnet does is give Paul kisses which is a sign that she has a crush on him. Sometimes Garnet tags along with Paul to see what he's up to. One of the things that Garnet likes about Paul is when he gives her kisses. Trivia *''If Garnet had a theme song it would be ‘Brave’ by Sarah Bareilles.'' *''The reason why her name is Garnet it's because of the birthstone that's on her chest.'' *''Garnet enjoys drawing a lot of butterflies and flowers during her free time.'' *''Garnet can shoot at enemies thanks to her mother's teaching and practice on aiming at things.'' *''Garnet doesn't like to be laughed at due to her heart being the real birthstone that's on her chest.'' *''Garnet is very serious with her quick thinking.'' *''When Garnet goes to do her flight rounds, she always carries a notepad in case she sees a flower that she likes and sketches it.'' *''Garnet is the only Eve probe without a chest compartment.'' *''Garnet uses a scanner for a flashlight if she's in dark places.'' *''Garnet is the only one who uses the Ion Cannon as a means of self-defense as opposed to using it as a weapon for actual combat. Garnet also has an assault rifle gun setting and her Ion Cannon is different than the other Eve probes.'' Category:Not Canon Category:Females Category:Hybrids